


Lazarus Green Eyes snippets

by Keetajet



Series: Ectoplasm Is Really Just Lazarus Water [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: More tags will be added as chapters are uploaded, Short Stories, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keetajet/pseuds/Keetajet
Summary: Short stories and snippets that otherwise would not make it into the main story.





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after chapter 2 and immediately before chapter 3 of LGE. Takes place in the perspective of Clockwork's Mother and her role of making sure that the Phantom siblings live in another Universe.

**”TIME IN!”**

The very _moment_ Her Son resumed time Mother swooped in to snatch their very souls out of their physical bodies. Then the bodies disappeared from Out Dimension where Everything and Nothing meets, where Everywhere and Nowhere is located. It’s usually a Dimension where primordial beings converse.

In the eons She lived, very, absolute very few beings where ever invited to the Out Dimension. And the two little sparks of souls in Her paws made it to the very _exclusive_ club.

One soul is a white spark, with the dark iridescent corona flaring out. Another soul is a black spark, appearing more like a black starburst with iridescent white corona flare.

The two little sparks like pinpricks in the vast expanse of Her hand, surrounded by darkness interspersed with faint glow of nebula, galaxies, and stars going through life, death, and rebirth. 

Suddenly another hand appeared, Mother appearing much smaller, more human sized as she marveled at the two souls.

Another presence made itself known. A golden vapor in a vague humanoid shape, rubbed itself against Her side in a greeting.

_My Son._ She greeted Her son, Time.

He said nothing, glowing red eyes blinked at Her then it directed towards the two sparks still hovering in front of her. A trail of golden vapor cloud reached towards the sparks and caressed them.

_**My** Son and Daughter._

There were no lips or defining features on Mother, but suddenly lips appeared in the void on Her head, spreading wide to show rows and rows of incredibly sharp fangs, pearly white. 

_Grandson. Granddaughter._ She agreed, still intensely focused on the two souls. Slowly she reached down to give them a kiss on the top of their sparks, giving them Her Blessing. The two little souls don’t have a voice, or a means to make any sound at all, but the souls suddenly _wailed_ in agony when the Blessing burned into their very beings.

She had claimed them as Her direct descendants. 

It will take a long, long time before they can claim Godhood. Much longer still to become a primordial being called Life and Death.

Unknown to the two little souls, thousands of years have passed and at the same time, only seconds. 

Time blinked again, knowing that his time to be ‘reborn’ in another Universe is coming. He looked at his Children once more, giving them a vow that they will meet again and gave them a farewell with one last caress. One moment he was there. Next he was gone.

Now it’s just Mother with young soon-to-be Life and Death in Her hands again.

With Her Blessing, they will never die separately. They are forever bound to her. Should their physical bodies ever get killed or destroyed, they will return directly to her. Each life and death they experience, they get stronger and stronger. Get closer and closer to Godhood. 

Another thousand years passed. She is only vaguely aware of the goings in other Dimensions and Universes. A Chimera caused chaos to the Equines.

Sentient life harvested by sentient ships.

Galaxy-wide life suddenly wiped out by powerful ring constructs.

One of Her multiple degree grandson picking an agent to kill multiple Dimensions of life, both the symbol of Bats.

Sentient Crystals fighting wars.

And yet, She remained riveted to Her new Grandchildren. 

Thousands more years passed and She took no notice of it.

Finally, the dangerous smile dimmed and disappeared, blinking out into the void of Her face. She tilted Her head and 

_There_

_This_ Universe will be their first home of the series of homes to experience.

The problem is creating their bodies. They are too young to be able to fashion their bodies out of nothing on their own. So she will have to translate their bodies to another Universe. Their old bodies would never survive long enough in a different Universe. Being temporal out of place is dangerous. Being Universally out of place is even more dangerous. It’s a translation issue. It’s like using a line of code that was meant for one equipment being used on another equipment. It would not work and they would end up crashing with an Error message.

So She did a little shopping on what native species resembles Her Grandchildren the closest.

There is one nearly extinct species that is a good template. But something is missing.

_Ah_ Perfect. A little bit of that added in,

Now, for their blood. 

_Perfect._

She manipulated the Earth to create a womb, and with a spark of chemical reaction, a new body is being created. Once the chemical reaction of atoms sticking together to create amino acids, the amino acids bonded together to create something organic. Soon it became a cell. Then two, splitting off completely, then differentiating, one gaining an X, another gaining a Y. Then those two became two each. Then four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four, one hundred and twenty-eight, two hundred and fifty-six….

The new cells that will turn into a blastocyst is swimming in something that translates closely to ectoplasm.

Just before the embryo develops a heartbeat and becomes a fetus, She looks at the two souls once more. Then waves them off to be settled into their new bodies. 

The sharp smile appears again, rows and rows of fangs gleaming in sharp contrast to the softness of Her nebulous body. She will be watching that Universe just a bit more closely.

She will see them again soon.


	2. Chronos, Olympian God of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clockwork, now Chronos of Olympus, brings his Son and Daughter to the Out Dimension to finally speak to them again.
> 
> This chapter takes place in chapter 11 when the twins were sleeping after being rescued from Luthor's clutch.

Chronos wasn’t always Chronos. The form of an older man with glorious white beard and wings wasn’t even his true form.

He’s not even a God like Zeus, Hera, Cronus, and Hades.

He’s a Primordial Being of Time and not even the first. That honor goes to Mother.

She is Time, Space, and Dimension.

_Now_, Chronos smiled to himself, _this sounds familiar._

He had waited eons in this Universe to finally be reunited with his Son and Daughter. He know the moment that Mother let them go from her claws to be born in this Universe, knew ahead of time as soon as he was born in the form of the Greek Pantheon _when_ and _how_ they would be born.

He waited eons, he could wait to meet them. When they both went into deep sleep, he took the opportunity to call them forth to the Out Dimension. Physically, he’s not present in the Out Dimension, his physical body is still on Olympus, but his mental menifestation is like a ghostly wraith, waiting for his Son and Daughter to arrive.

At long last, his direct descendants are right in front of him, their new forms also manifesting in the Out Dimension. He smiled a gentle smile, watching them look around in confusion before understanding slowly dawns on them. His Son growled his old name, severely pissed off.

“Wait- Clockwork! I can say his name!” 

“Welcome to the Out Dimension, My Son.” Chronos finally announced himself and both of his Children whirled to face him, fist up.

His Daughter asked with caution in her voice, “Who are you.” 

He smiled and quoted from his past life, "The Observants look at time like they are watching a parade: one thing after another, passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above - all the twists and turns it might, or might not, take."

“_Clockwork_,” Danny growled slowly, green eyes flashed in anger, “You got a lot of things you need to answer for.”

“I now go by Chronos, the Pantheon God of Olympus.” He answered serenely, “And I do.”

“Why are we here? Why are we in a new world? And _why do we lose our memory when we try to talk about our past?!_” Dani yelled, tears threatening to fall as she took a step towards him with full intention to punch him. The fact that he looks incorporeal stops her from falling through. Then she looked at her fist and noticed that she also looks like a ghost, not completely solid looking.

“You’re dimension is gone. Your entire branch of the Universe is gone, there is nothing to go back to. I did not want you to follow that route while I am reborn into another Universe, so you are transferred over. Mother fashioned a body that closely resembles your strongest selves and made sure that your past can be explained away.” 

“And the whole _I can’t speak of the past?_” Danny growled, arms crossed.

“Translation. Your world and experience was the Xbox CD if we are to use gaming as an example.” He looked at them with an amused smile, “You cannot play that CD on a PS, which is this world.”

They calmed down now that they have some explanation, “Then why can we remember it at all?”

“Your mind is connected to your soul. Your soul is directly connected to not only each other, but to me as well as to Mother.” And this Out Dimension IS Mother. At hearing Her name, Her heavy presence saturated the air and the twins grimaced, not used to feeling the enormity of just a tiny fraction of a fraction of Her presence. All of the Gods together could not hope to measure Her full presence.

They felt a gentle stroke on their souls before the presence suddenly lifted, like She was never there to begin with. The twins shuddered, feeling haunted and wild eyed and Dani’s breath shuddered, “Wh-what was that?!”

“That was Mother. You are Her direct descendants as She Blessed You to Be. You have the privilege to be here. Here can be a meeting point of all primordial beings. I am Time, your Father. I have claimed you as my Son and Daughter because I have come to love you as such.” 

“I had a father.” Danny retorted bitterly, the loss of his previous life suddenly coming roaring to the forefront of his mind, “I had a mother. And an older sister.” 

Dani stayed quiet. She never had much of blood family in her previous life. The only one that she could claim as her father, technically even if they verbally claimed each other as cousins, is right next to her. But now she is content to claim him as her brother.

Chronos did not speak for a moment, only watching Danny sniff as angry tears streamed down his face. He tried to cover it up by wiping them but more only continued to fall in fat droplets.

Those drops never reached the ground, fading out of existence. It’s all a mental manifestation.

Finally, “Physically then, you were,” He agreed, “Physically, now you are related to no one. Templates of two Alien species of the Universe you now reside in. With a story that is being developed of where you come from, how you came to be. Spiritually, you are related to me and Mother.” 

Both are silent as they digested Chronos, now their Father, words. Danny sighed, “I’m still mad. Incredibly so, but….thank you. I missed you.” Dani smiled and walked towards the Greek Pantheon God and tried to give him a hug but the physical touch was impossible.

Chronos mined hugging her back, “Don’t worry Daughter. We will meet face to face for an actual physical hug.” He then spread his wings, “Now go. You are due to wake soon.” 

The two panicked, feeling not enough time to really talk about their past. They have so many more questions to ask but they vanished before they can scream his new name.

Chronos smiled again. He will see them again. Soon.

Now, there are some Gods of Olympus are bothering him.


	3. Chronos Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos uses his ability as the Primordial Being of Time to create the twins past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the middle of chapter 13 of Lazarus Green Eyes and will take place directly before chapter 14. Billy Batson is very briefly indirectly mentioned.

Clockwork had always known that his children would be born in the same Universe he shows up in.

The very second he came to be as Chronos, the Greek God of Time, he knew that his children would be released to his ‘hands’ so to speak by Mother in the distant future. Mother always takes Her time looking at shiny new things, and Her new Grandchildren that are now direct descendants of Her? 

She’s very interested.

Chronos also was able to See in this Universe that his children would not only become Gods of Life and Death, but together they form the budding Godhood of Rebirth.

It was a very interesting development after Mother Blessed them to never be able to separate.

And it also makes sense as well. The Cycle of Life, Death, and Rebirth.

He also knew that, when Mother released them to be born, they needed a story that would cement their past and he had visions of what their parents could have been. What and who the twins genetic templates are.

The genetic templates? They were real individuals, but they were never parents, just unknowning genetic donors to create the bodies of Danny and Dani, his two childrens.

So he cheated.

He created a slight time distortion that is practically undetectable due to his Primordial Powers, not his body’s power as a Greek God. He manipulated the events that in the decades and centuries leading up to his twins birth, the Martian and the Kryptonian would have met each other.

The Kryptonian is a blind albino man who had no idea of his alien status. Only a symbol that was given to him by his family who loved him dearly when he was an infant that crashed on Earth. Where he would grow up to be perfectly human, robust and mostly blind. His red eyes unable to see details and shapes, only a vague blob and light which would be too much for him to handle. Where he would meet with a beautiful sounding woman in his 40’s.

That beautiful woman turns out to be a Green Martian on the run because she wished to live, not knowing that there are other Maritans still alive after the Great Purge, mainly J’onn the Green Martian, and M’gann the White Martian to name a few. She spent the rest of her life with the Albino man. 

Alicia Corr and Max Bently were two peas in a pod. A’lci C’or and Mal Vide are dead by the time the twins would have been physically 10 years old. They have never revealed their alien status, even when she had seen that a Martian is still alive, or that the Justice League had a strong Kryptonian. A’lci believed that it was better for her to stay ‘dead’ so to speak since she had done genetic manipulation which was severely frowned upon in Martian culture and Mal, or rather, Max, never got the connection that Superman and he are the same species.

And this is where he cheated again and created a minor Time Paradox because in this reality, they never had children.

He tends to keep to himself with his brothers and sisters on Olympus. They like him well enough, but they tend to tire of his intentional vague riddles and answers that are way out on centext because things have not yet happened.

Doesn’t mean that they don’t mess with him when he ‘Spaces Out’ to view the multiple possibilities of time that may or may not happen, things that have happened, or things that could have happened. Or things that he intentionally created all for the benefit of his Children.

The time for all of his effort to come to fruition is imminent.

So when he chuckled out loud at his Son’s sarcastic mental remark, he finally answered his brothers and sisters half-heart questioning.

“What’s funny now?” Hermes asked, smiling a knowing smile that he’s not going to get a direct answer from Chronos. Because he never answers directly.

Hermes’ also the god that pulled a prank on him by layering his white beard with red clay, dying it in ugly patchwork of reddish brown.

Chronos shifted to a specific spot and waited until Hermes took a pull from his wine goblet before answering, “I’m just laughing at my Son’s irritation with me.” 

Chronos took absolute delight when an impressive spray of red wine escaped his nose, the liquid showering the same spot Chronos had been previously. The other Gods present looked at the spluttering Hermes curiously, “Your WHAT?! You have a son?!” 

Zues shoved his way in, “Hermes, have you drunk your fill? I think the wine is getting to you.”

Only to double take when Chronos continued serenely, secretly cackling at their befuddled looks, “I also have a Daughter. They’re twins.” 

There was a pause before the strongest being asked, “....How? We never see you leave Olympus? And when were they created?” Hercules handed Hermes a cloth to clean himself up.

“The better question is who is the lady you coupled with!” Zeus went straight to the most important information.

Chronos gave his brother a dry look. Of course he would only focus on that, “They are not biologically related to me, but they are spiritually mine. Their spirit and soul came from me.” Which is true, just not in a traditional sense. 

“I want to meet the little Demigods.” Zeus looked almost disappointed that there was no woman, but he does look eager to meet them. Chronos smiled at him, amused. Because Danny and Dani are technically at a higher status of godhood than Zeus, being direct descendants of a Primordial Being. Sure they are new, not even infants in the world of godhood, much less the Primordialhood, but they will reach that in due time, “Where are they.”

“In the Watchtower.”

“Wait! Is that where our Champion is located?” Hermes interjected, wiping his nose free of the wine. Too bad his toga is a lost cause, forever stained purplish red.

Zeus rubbed his impressive beard, contemplative and nodded. Hercules and Hermes looked at each other before Hercules lunged at Hermes to hold him at a headlock so he would not zip to Solomon to speak with their Champion. But Hermes is a God of Speed, he was already gone by the time Hercules’ fingers twitched.

Zeus disappeared in a bolt of lightning, not to be outdone by the mischievous God of Speed. Hercules swore a mild oath and rushed out.

Finally, he’s alone. He made himself scarce to be able to speak to his children.

Another thing that being a Primordial Being of Time is that he can stop time, completely. The God of Time could not do that if he was not a Primordial Being. He can bend rules. He can cheat.

Entire reality is his playground until it literally cease to be.

Chronos closed his eyes and Stopped Time and created another Time Paradox. One Chronos stayed in Olympus, clad in a toga and sporting a set of white wings. 

Another Chronos appeared in front of a pair of frozen siblings, paused in the middle of comforting each other over a piece of paper.


	4. CW is delighted that he's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you spiritually adopt children who are both alive and dead at the same time, things become surprising. Clockwork is absolutely delighted about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sneak peak for next chapter, chapter 21 of the LGE main story.

His children are honestly one of the kind in all Dimensions, in all Universes. They are exclusively unique to even his own species as a Primordial Being. They are fading in and out of his Sight.

They are a pair of Wild Cards. 

Oh, his Sight is working just fine. He can see what Will Be’s, what Has Beens, what Could Be’s. All of the twist and turns a decision could lead to. He can see a distant descendant of Mother causing havoc and utterly annihilating the negative dimensions. He could see multiple versions of Batman that his children had taken to orbiting around in the periphery, some good, some bad, and some end of the world horrifying.

The point is, that he knows everything.

Until his beautiful, wonderful, and terrifying Twins have come to his life as his and Mother’s direct descendant. Being literally dead and living at the exact same time changed the formula of his Sight. 

He thought that it would take hundreds, if not thousands, of lifetime for them to reach Primordial status. 

The fact that his Twins are already reaching Godhood, note the capital ‘G’ here, _Passively_ is terrifying as it is thrilling.

For the first time in his existence, he’s _wrong!_ about something.

The newest vision of the immediate future had Chronos, formerly Clockwork, shouting in surprise, slamming his fist on the oak table and he stared ahead blankly to the consternation and growing terror of his brothers and the rest of the Olympian Gods at the banquet table.

Zues gulped, feeling a sense of _something_ settling on his shoulders because he has never, not once, seen Chronos surprised by something. Except lately within the last few months; weeks really, “Chronos…?”

The banquet had a nice flowing music of harps and wind instruments playing to celebrate Chronos being a father of twins, _though they still don’t have any clue on how he went out and produced children and he needs to find that woman who caught his brother’s attention stat_, the music left a stone cold silence in the hall. 

The silence only grew heavier and charged when Chronos still blankly stared ahead, mouth ajar in shock.

That charged feeling in the air from bated breath changed to outright alarm. A god zipped out of the room in sheer terror when Chronos’ blank look twisted into manic glee before he _cackled_

Another god fled the room.

Honestly, Zues was tempted to join them. This could only a portent of chaotic change. Whether that was a bad change or a good one remains to be seen.

A throat clearing, “Chronos, dear?” His wife braved the still cackling Titan, “What have you seen that brought you such joy?”

Oh thank Himself Chronos stopped laughing, but the emotion that he displayed is no less shocking; sheer and utter pride, “My children are just wonderful. They are my pride and joy and they _don’t even know what they did._”

Chronos chuckled as he sat up, like he didn’t know if he wants to release the bout of manic energy with a sigh or use it in another round of hilarity, “Now, I must be going. Today was wonderful, thank you my dear Sister.”

“What has your children done, my Brother?” Zues hopped out of the chair with as much dignity he could salvage, leaving behind the rest of the Olympians bonelessly flopping out of the chair when they left the room, proprietary be damned.

Zues intentionally did not curse when Chronos did not answer, but sped up to walk side by side, “My Brother, what fantastical thing has my Niece and Nephew done to bring out this….side of you?”

Chronos did not speak.

Instead he did something that was, in Zues’s not-so-humble opinion, much **much** worse than that.

Chronos smiled a secretive smile, winked, and vanished like he popped out of existence.

Hera sighed when the air around Olympus smelled of Ozone. Her husband is throwing a tantrum again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what the surprise is?
> 
> Also, I want to put out a vote: Should Maddie be dead or alive?


End file.
